The Twilight Zone
by HermionesTwin1
Summary: A very crazy fic inspired by cookie dough...lots of cookie dough Please read and Review!
1. Flagpoles and Chickens

__

The Twilight Zone

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Harry Potter (Except for Ron, he's taken. Hehe, just kidding, he belongs to JK ::sobs::

Starring: Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasly, and ME, Allie

Me: Hi everyone! In this episode of The Twilight Zone**, **I get to give crazy stunts for everyone to perform!

All: *Groan*****

Me: Your first stunt is to *pauses* quack like a chicken!

Harry: But chickens don't quack.

Draco: Yes they do Potty.

Harry: Oh yeah?

Draco: Yeah! *Fight*

Me: *Turns into Carrie*(a/n~ Lol Chris and Brie!) NOW! QUACK!

Others: *Look terrified* Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack! Quack!

Me: STOP! The next stunt is to…Jump up and down on top of a flagpole!

Ginny: Do I have to?

Me: *Gives the twitch*

Ginny: *Shinnies up flagpole and jumps until she slips and falls on her head*

Harry: You killed her! *Tries to attack me*

Voldemort: *Appears* I'll KILL you!

Me: Boys, this is no time to decide the fate of the world.

Voldemort and Harry: *Reluctantly* Ok. *Hang heads in shame*

Me: *Performs spell that brings Ginny back from the dead*

Ginny: Harry!

Harry: Ginny!

Me: *Brings back Lily and James Potter from the dead*

Voldemort: Nooooooo! My work is undone! *Attacks and kills everyone*Cackles* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

__

The End!

Actually, it's not. What will happen next in* creepy music* The Twilight Zone?

Please Review! I need ideas for some more stunts!

~*Allie*~


	2. Voldie!

The Twilight Zone

__

Thank you for all the reviews and sorry it was so long before I updated!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine! Ron is though…NOT! *Sighs* I wish. Oh well

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: And now for another episode of *creepy music* The Twilight Zone

Voldemort: But I killed you! *Looks insane* (Wait, he is insane)

Me: And I brought everyone back to life!

Voldemort: But if you were dead then how could you perform a spell?

Me: …Well I'm the author and I can do anything, like I can do this *snaps*

Voldemort: *Appears in a land of cheese* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: Well that's done with then, so let's start with the stunts!

All: *Groan*

Me: First I want you to…Eat a meter of cookie dough!

Hermione: Don't you mean a gallon of cookie dough?

Me: No.

Draco: *Confused* How do you do that?

Me: Ummmm…I don't know but all of you better do it!

All: *Eat cookie dough*

Me: STOP!

All: *Stop* (Well of course, what did you think they'd do?)

Voldemort: *Sings* I'm back!

All: *Groan*

Voldemort: I'll KILL…

Me:Shuttup Voldie!

Voldie: I can't be Voldie!

Me: Why not?

Voldie: Because then people won't shudder at the mention of my name, they'll giggle!

Me: Good! Giggling is fun!

Voldie: *Kills everyone* AVADA KEDAVRA!

Me: Not this again *Dies*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

__

Well was that sufficiently scary for you? Stunt ideas please!

~*Allie*~


	3. Idiotic Happenings and a New Character!

I just feel like updating today….don't ask why, but I've just updated my *new* story, "Confessions" which I'm very proud of!  Lol I am!  And now I feel like updating this…cuz I'm kinda hyper…but I'm also in the mood for some fluff…so maybe after this I'll go write another chapter in "Confessions" (which you all should read) cuz ch.3 will be fluffy!  Fluffy bunny!  Lol I like bunnies…well anyway ON TO THE STORY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: And now for another episode of *creepy music* THE TWILIGHT ZONE!

All: *Groan* (as usual)

Me: Today I want you to…quack like a chicken!

Ron: Didn't we already do that?

Me: *thinks and scratches head* oh yea!  For thinking of that you get to have a cookie and come stay with me!

Ron: Yay!  Ok!  Yummy!  *Eats cookie*

Draco: What about me?

Harry: What about you?  You're just a death eater!

Draco: No I'm not!  Daddy!

Lucius: *appears out of nowhere*  what is it son?

Draco: Harry called me a death eater! *Sobs*

Lucius: but you ARE  a death eater son!

Draco: *blinks*  oh yea…

Voldie: I'M BACK AGAIN AND THIS TIME I'M GOING TO K-

All but Draco, Lucius, and Voldie: *rolls eyes and groans*

Lucius: MASTER!  You came back!  *Dances around like an idiot*

Draco: *does same thing as "daddy"*

Voldie: Oh my loyal servants!

Hermione: How come I'm not in this chapter so far?

Me: uhhhh…cuz I want Ronnie all to myself and you get him in the REAL books, I only 

get him here!

Hermione: Oh…ok then  *goes into little corner by self*

Me: well I'm going to leave now.  I don't feel like writing.

Voldie: but you cant leave yet!  I haven't killed you yet!

Me: *rolls eyes* go ahead

Voldie: AVADA KEDAVRA!  *Evil cackle*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

ok well I gotta go to bed so I'm just gonna post this and leave!  Please review!


	4. A Pointless Chapter Where Harry Goes Ins...

Disclaimer: don't on 'em!

~This chapter is dedicated to Nina Jesa who is making me write it right now!  Hehe luv ya nina!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Me: And now back to—

Harry: SHUT UP!  We KNOW it's The Twilight Zone and I'll scream if I hear that stupid music one more time!

Ginny: Harry calm down, it's— *Is cut off by creepy music*

Harry: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Me: *Smirks evilly*

Ron: *Doubles over with laughter and falls down*

Hermione: *Comes out of corner and starts laughing hysterically*

Me: *Is laughing, but all of a sudden stops* Ok, that's not funny anymore

Hermione: *Abrubtly stops laughing* Oh, ok.  Bye then.  *Goes back into little corner and starts muttering incoherently*

Ron: *Stops laughing* Can I have another cookie please?

Me: Hmmmm… *Thinks*

Ron: *Puppy dog eyes*

Me: OK!  *Gives Ron cookie*

Draco: Can I have a cookie too?

Me: nope!

Draco: Why not?

Me: Because you're eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiiiiilllllllllll

Draco: But even evil people want cookies sometimes!  You just don't understand us!  Death Eaters are people too!  Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  *Sobs*

Me: I HAVE AN IDEA!

All: *Look at me with terror in they're eyes* 

Me: We— Wait I mean YOU— Can dance in potato salad…And hug the world's largest ball of string…While on top of a bus headed for the "Believe it or Else Museum" where you can all break dance on top of the roof! (Thanx Kerbi, and Mentai & Gerdou!)

*Cricket chirp* (like in the movies, when it's really quiet Lol)

All: *Stare at me like I'm insane* 

Me: Why are you all staring at me like I'm insane?  Wait, I AM insane! MWAHAHA

Draco: You sound like Lord Moldyshorta! (Thanx WormmonABC!) *Bows at my feet*

Voldie: *Somehow appears out of nowhere, again!* Did someone say me name?  I'ma lookin' for me followers.  'Ave ya seen 'em?  *Speaks with an irish accent*

Draco: Moldyshorta!  I love you master!  *Hugs Voldie, then begins bowing*

Kerbi: *Appears* Kiss me Draco!

Draco: OK!  *Begins to snog Kerbi* (you got your wish Kerbi!  Lol)

Me: Now, ONWARD INTO THE STORM! *Points at door*

Ron: But it's sunny outside…

Me: *Looks* Ohhhh…Whatever you say Ronnie!  Let's go!  *Grabs Ron's hand and runs out door, where a large yellow "cheesewagon (schoolbus) has appeared*

All: *Follow*

Voldie: NO!  The chapter would not be complete unless I kill you!

Harry: Oh shut it, you!  *Punches Voldie*

Voldie: *Falls over, unconscious*

All: *Rejoice before continuing out to the bus*

Me: We'll perform that "twisted and wrong" stunt next time on *creepy music* THE TWILIGHT ZONE!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

PLEASE REVIEW WITH MORE STUNT IDEAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~~*HermionesTwin*~~


End file.
